


Lift me up

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Phobias, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After being stuck in an elevator with some other wrestlers, Heath doesn't want to use one again – until Rhyno comes up with an idea.





	Lift me up

"I'll never get in an elevator again!" Heath was still agitated when he arrived home the next day after Raw. "I even used the stairs to my hotel room on the fifth floor!"

"Baby." Rhyno pulled him into a warm hug. "Calm down. You're safe now." He had watched Raw on television and had felt for his partner. Being stuck in an elevator with so many people for such a long time was probably an unpleasant experience for everyone. So he had already thought about how to make elevators less scary for Heath again.

A few days later, he invited Heath to a night in a small hotel. His partner was skeptical. "Why are we here?"

"In our job you can't avoid elevators forever. What if you are booked on the 20th floor? I think it's best you take care of this problem as soon as possible. This is a pretty quiet place. We can practice without being disturbed."

"What do you mean, 'practice'?" Heath raised an eyebrow as they entered the lobby with their bags.

"I already checked this place out yesterday. Let's wait until we can have an elevator just for the two of us. Don't worry. My phone will work in case of an emergency, and I will be there to hold your hand the entire time."

"I'm not a baby!" Heath pouted. "It's not like I'm scared to death. I just want to avoid elevators for a while."

"And that's how phobias start."

"Oh, I didn't know you got your master's in psychology," Heath said sarcastically.

"Come on, I just want to help you."

Heath sighed. "Yeah, okay, sorry. Let's go."

There were three elevators, and they went to the one on the left side. As there weren't many other guests, they didn't need to wait and entered it with their bags. Heath swallowed when the doors closed. He hadn't really thought about it, and now he regretted his decision. Rhyno put his bag down and wrapped an arm around him. "It's okay, baby."

Heath relaxed a bit, but then Rhyno stepped forward and pressed the 'Stop' button. The elevator came to a halt. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Calm down, please. It's okay. I can just push it again and it will move on. However, I thought it would be nice for you to leave with a good memory..." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a tube of lube. "We're stuck between two floors. The doors won't open, and there are no cameras. How about we have some fun?" he asked with a smile.

"You can't be serious!" Heath stared at him with wide eyes. This wasn't what he had expected. But somehow... It had always been a fantasy of his, way before the thing on Raw had happened. The thought excited him. However, it was just a fantasy, not reality. "What if someone catches us?!"

"They won't. I was already here for 30 minutes yesterday, and no one cared."

"30 minutes, huh?" Heath grinned. "Do you think you'll last that long?" he teased his partner.

Rhyno chuckled. "We'll see." He slipped his arm around Heath and pulled him into a kiss.

His lips were hot and wet, and his tongue almost made Heath forget where he was, especially when he closed his eyes. Rhyno's hands stripped off his jacket and started fumbling with the fly of his pants. Heath leaned back to catch his breath. His eyes met Rhyno's as they undressed each other. The little voice in the back of his head that reminded him that _this was a very stupid idea and that there was still the possibility that they could get caught_ became quiet when all of their clothes were spread on the floor and Rhyno stood in front of him with his hard cock.

Heath turned around and leaned forward. A gasp left his lips as Rhyno's fingers – covered in cool lube – slipped into him and explored his hole. He reached out and leaned his palms against the metallic wall. It didn't take long until he was ready and pleading for more. Rhyno grabbed his sides, and before he knew it, they were facing each other again. His bare back pressed against the elevator wall as Rhyno gave him another deep kiss. There was a handle that he used for support. It had been a while since the last time he'd had sex standing up. It also didn't help that he was taller than Rhyno. But his partner was stronger, so strong. As Heath tightly wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and his legs around his waist, Rhyno grabbed his thighs and pushed into him. Heath groaned loudly enough that he was afraid the receptionist could hear him, even though they were so far away, seemingly secluded from the world in their own little cave with that flickering light above. The thought of other people was quickly gone when Rhyno moved inside of him, making him feel like he died and went to heaven.

Their warm, sweaty skins rubbed together. Heath tried to ride Rhyno's dick, squeezed between the wall and the body of the other man who caught his lips again and muffled all those noises that left Heath's mouth.

His muscles ached, but he couldn't stop now. It didn't matter if a different position would be more comfortable. He wanted it just like this. Rhyno showed no sign of weakness either. Without a break, he thrust into Heath, brushed his sweet spot. Heath clung to his partner, felt nothing but him – Rhyno holding him, Rhyno touching him, Rhyno inside of him... Heath hit his head on the wall behind him as he leaned back and inhaled deeply. It didn't really hurt.

He tightened his legs around the other man's waist. He hadn't even touched his own thick, leaking cock yet. But he knew it was too late. He was already too close. "Wait, I'm gonna-"

Rhyno didn't wait and made him come all over their bodies. Heath couldn't care less as he had an earth-shattering climax, moaning the name of his partner again and again. A moment later, Rhyno filled him up with his sweet cream, adding to the mess.

Heath felt used and dirty – so, so dirty that he almost got hard again. His knees were so weak that he was barely able to stand. He searched his bag for some tissues to clean himself while Rhyno picked up their clothes.

"Damn, I'll blame you if I get a boner every time I enter an elevator now," Heath joked as they left a bit later, heading for their room.

Rhyno didn't say anything, but the smile on his lips was answer enough.

 


End file.
